


Character Introductions

by neitherbluenorgreen



Series: Love Aboard [1]
Category: Love Boat, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/F, F/M, I have no idea what happens on a cruise ship, I'm doing this for shit and giggles, M/M, Multi, Mutli-Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: Meet the crew and passengers of the "Damsel-out-of-Distress" a fine cruise ship with Boston as her home port. About 500 passengers and 350 crew are in for a voyager of love, fluff and sexy-times.As I have no idea how ships, cruises or reality really work, this will be super inaccurate, wonky and silly. Enjoy!
Relationships: Stucky
Series: Love Aboard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732537
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Captain Rogers

A cool breeze ruffled Captain Rogers’ hair as he stood at the railing of the “Damsel-out-of-Distress” and looked over the Boston harbor. It was still some time until the last passengers would board and another hour after that, until they’d finally embark again. Boston was his home port and he loved the city, but he lived for being on the open sea. Just as he was about to turn and head back to the bridge, he noticed one of the early-arriving passengers looking up at him. They exchanged a friendly nod and smiled, before the other man continued on and disappeared inside the ship. Captain Rogers lingered a moment longer, even more eager to start the voyage.


	2. Cruise Director Romanova

It was Natasha’s turn to greet the passengers. With her practiced smile and just like everything she did – effective, thoroughly, and polite – she wouldn’t tire of it. The small booth was a little out of the way so passengers could hurry past it, if they wanted to get to their cabins first, but not hidden. After all she was there to help and welcome the guests aboard the “Damsel-out-of-Distress”.  
There wasn’t much of a rush since they had a fairly wide window for boarding, and it was early yet. Using her impeccable multi-tasking skills, she mentally walked through the things she’d have to delegate, while smiling brightly at the passengers who looked her way, showing she was open to questions, but not an obligatory stop. Before her lay brochures about their stops and attractions on board. A few flyers detailed important safety regulations and where one would find everything aboard, but those were also in the welcome binder each guest would find in their cabin.   
A middle-aged couple strolled closer to the booth and she switched her smile slightly to imply that it was a pleasure to help them in any way. While the woman leafed through the dance-course options, her husband set his sights on Natasha.   
“Hello there,” he greeted her, moving closer. It looked a bit like he was disappointed there was a table between them. “Who might you be?”  
“Welcome aboard the “Damsel-out-of-Distress”, sir,” Natasha replied, the brightness of her smile growing just a tad more glaring. “I’m Natasha, your cruise director. I’m here to answer your first questions and will be there for you throughout the voyage.”  
He hummed appreciatively and pretended to check a leaflet while ogling her curves. His wife came closer and asked: “Is there already anything happening today?”  
“Of course, ma’am. While we like to keep the first night not too busy since you are just getting to know the “Damsel-out-of-Distress”, you can of course use our amenities – such as the saunas, gym and cinema, among others – and we offer Meringue dancing lessons, Karaoke and a Musical show.” Her diction was practiced, just enunciate enough so even hard of hearing guests would understand her, not too slow as to invite interruptions, but fast enough not to bore. The woman’s eyes widened at the mention of a dancing lesson. Natasha handed her a leaflet with more information. When she looked at the man again, his ogling had turned into a leer.   
“And you’ll help with all our needs?” he asked, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.   
Natasha’s smile was still friendly, especially if viewed from a distance, but suddenly there was an edge to it. Her teeth seemed to flash as she leaned just a bit forward and said: “Your every need, sir.”  
He blanched. What might even have seemed seductive from afar, was decidedly dangerous in close proximity. His idea of “needs” changed dramatically, as if Natasha had just offered to remove his pesky testicles from bothering him.   
“Let’s go to our cabin, honey,” he blubbered and power-walked his wife away from the booth.   
The “Damsel-out-of-Distress” was famous for their well-behaved passengers.


	3. Bartender-in-Chief Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I have no idea about cruise ships, but I really like that title.

Sam Wilson approached the “Damsel-out-of-Distress” in a leisurely pace. He was technically a bit late, but as Bartender-in-Chief and best friend to the Captain, there were certain perks. He mingled with the arriving guests, looking around and getting a feel for the crowd. It seemed to be the usual mixture of middle-aged couples, horny college graduates and seniors looking for adventure. He spotted a few families, too, but to his relief no toddlers. He loved children, but small children on a cruise ship always set him on edge.   
He was just about to start up the gangway as he spotted a familiar face. He knew the tall, handsome, slightly broody man from somewhere. He couldn’t quite put his finger on where they had met before, but he was very certain that this guy meant trouble. And not just because he was just the type of man Captain Rogers would fall for.


	4. 1st Engineer Stark

Down in Engineering, Tony let out a deep breath. He was fairly content, which was almost out-of-character for him. This was his second tour with the “Damsel-out-of-Distress”, and he finally had the impression that she was running smoothly. Of course, most other engineers would have claimed that of the ship before he had been on board, but Tony had _standards_.

Another reason, even more close to the heart, was the fact that he’d be seeing his ex-wife and daughter again. He and Pepper had de-coupled amiably one-and-a-half years before but were still partners. Apart from having been friends long before marrying and still loving each other, of course Morgan, their daughter, was a big factor in this. While he had offered that they could open their marriage for what Pepper called “her emotional needs”, she had been against that. He actually could understand her pretty well – if only other people were as smoothly running as machines, a gentle tap here, a bit of lube there and everything would be fixed. This voyage was also his last tour aboard. Pepper and he had agreed to buy a set of houses, so Morgan wouldn’t have to split time. It was almost one house – the two parts where connected by a suit of rooms, which would be Morgan’s Domain (she already loved the name), but he and Pepper would have their own space.

Since Captain Rogers was in Tony’s debt for things he didn’t like to talk about, there had been no protest at all when Tony asked for family-tickets for Pepper and Morgan. It was perfect timing – by the time they were back, the houses would be ready for them to move in.


	5. Night Manager Pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruise ships do have Night Mangers, right?

It was rare to see Jonathan Pine during the day. Except from when he boarded the ship, he was a creature of the night, coming out only after dark – hence the crew calling him ‘the vampire’. As it happened there were not many who did spot him – his long legs took him swiftly up the gangway and into the bowls of the “Damsel-out-of-Distress”. He exchanged short greetings with the few people who saw and knew him while he hurried to his cabin. 

Only after dark he would emerge: He worked as Night Manager, tending to the passengers’ needs during night shift. No matter if you suddenly needed extra towels or decided to have an impromptu midnight birthday party, one call and he made your wishes come true. He was always polite and charming, perfectly dressed and his cheekbones were listed under “deadly weapons” on the ship’s manifest. The full measure of his attraction hit most people when it was already too late: from afar he was a good looking man with a great smile and perfect manners, but when he concentrated on you, there was no way to not fall under his spell. The sheer intensity of his focus had made women and men weak.

Even though, there wasn’t a shred of evidence that he had a sex life: while many passengers had tried, nobody had been able to get him to spend his daylight hours with them. Among the crew there was the rumor that he found sex too inefficient and just climaxed when he wanted to – in the privacy of his cabin of course. It seemed impossible that somebody so sexy and flirty would not once slip up? Every grown-up who set foot on the “Damsel-out-of-Distress”, no matter if crew or passenger would sooner or later share at least a kiss on board. What would it take to make the vampire fall?


End file.
